Echostar's Past
FogClan Allegiances http:// Leader: Hazelstar, Pale ginger tom with hazel eyes Deputy: ' Violetfangs, ''long-haired white she-cat with deep purple eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Quietwhisker, Extremely beautiful pale gray and white she-cat with bold green eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Jewelpaw,'' slender light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Ashthorn, brown tabby tom with green eyes Dapplenose, '' ginger she-cat with white spots'' Firestep, black tom '' Flamenose, '' ginger she-cat with white spots Voleheart, brown tom Thistlefrost, '' black and white she-cat with spiky fur'' Molewhisker, gray tom Mousetail, '' ginger she-cat with a black tail'' Whiteclaw, ginger and white tom Tigernose, '' ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes'' Petalfrost, light brown she-cat with icy blue eyes Eagleface, '' brown she-cat with a white face'' Cinderstep, dark brown she-cat with blue eyes Snowyfur, '' white she-cat with green eyes'' Thrushclaw, black tom with green eyes 'Apprentices: ' Leafpaw, white she-cat with ginger splotches and amber eyes Gladepaw, brown she-cat with white tail Sweetpaw, gray she-cat with white spots and bright green eyes Lovelypaw, pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a pink nose Flintpaw, black and gray tom with amber eyes Coalpaw, ginger tom with black feet 'Kits: ' Echokit, dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes Kinkkit, gray and white tom with one crooked leg Oatkit, ginger tom Leopardkit, ginger she-cat with brown spots Fernkit, white she-cat with dark ginger splotches and green eyes '''Queens: Goldenrain, golden she-cat with amber eyes Foxdapple, ginger she-cat with green eyes Elders: Rainpelt, dark gray she-cat with amber eyes Briarfeather, '' ginger she-cat with blue eyes'' Waspclaw, black tom with amber eyes AdderClan Leader: Brindlestar, black and white she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: ' Fangpelt, ''black tom with amber eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Barkcloud, brown tom FlameClan '''Leader: Swoopstar, gray tom with amber eyes Deputy: ' Frostfur, ''gray she-cat 'Medicine Cat: ' Rainstep, blue-gray she-cat GlowClan '''Leader: Sheepstar, black and white she-cat with blue eyes 'Deputy: ' Wildspirit, slender brown she-cat with pale green eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Crookedtail, ginger tom with a kinked tail Prolouge "Echostar!" Echostar looked up, and her icy blue eyes grew wide. "Ferntail!" she cried, running to her sister. She stumbled on her crippled leg. "Echostar, we have no right to ask what we are about to," a light creamy brown she-cat with icy blue eyes like hers meowed, stepping forward. "But we must." a pale ginger tom meowed, walking out of the group of cats said. "What do you mean?" Echostar asked, her fur rising. "You must step down as leader of FogClan," a white she-cat with deep violet eyes said. "What? I can't!" Echostar cried, her tail lashing. "You must, for the sake of your Clan," Ferntail meowed sadly, "It saddens us. You were a much better leader than I ever would have been." "But you chose your deputy well," a brown she-cat with a white face put in. "Your deputy will bring peace to my Clan, and the other Clans," a black and white she-cat with blue eyes said confidently. "Thank you, Brindlestar, i did my best," Echostar murmured. "But isn't there some way?" "I'm sorry," the pale brown she-cat meowed. "I know it's not your fault Petalfrost," Echostar said, "Nor yours Violetstar," she said gesturing to the white cat, "Or you either Eagleface." "Thank you, Echostar," Eagleface said. "StarClan will guide you always," a golden she-cat meowed, wreathing around her daughter. "Thank you, Goldenrain," Echostar murmured, feeling the strength of StarClan supporting her. FogClan would be safe under Mousetalon's leadership, and she could feel StarClan guiding her paws forever. Chapter One "Open your eyes, Echokit! You won't believe how cool it is out there!" Echokit groaned and buried her face in her mother's fur. Goldenrain sighed. "Fernkit, wait until your sister is ready," she meowed quietly. Fernkit groaned, but sat down. Echokit pricked her ears. She could hear Kinkkit, Leopardkit and Oatkit playing outside. She sighed, half to herself, and opened her eyes slowly. "She's opening her eyes!" Fernkit squealed happily. Goldenrain pushed her sister aside gently. Echokit gasped. The nursery was huge! She glanced at Fernkit. Her sister was very pretty. "What do I look like?" she whispered. Goldenrain laughed. "You are dark brown and have blue eyes. They are so pretty!" Fernkit meowed, "I have our father's eyes, and you have our grandmother's eyes." "Awesome!" Echokit purred, "Can we go explore?" She turned to Goldenrain. The golden queen sighed. "Fine," she muttered as Echokit and Fernkit darted out to camp. There, the large group of apprentices were playing. One of the cats, one that looked similar to Fernkit, padded up to see her. "My nieces!" she purred, "You opened your eyes!" Echokit nodded. "Nieces?" she asked. "I'm Whiteclaw's younger sister," Leafpaw explained. "Where is he?" Echokit asked, "Is he handsome?" "He's on dawn patrol," Leafpaw replied, "And don't expect me to call my brother handsome." Echokit giggled. She bounded off, with Fernkit following her. She saw a big den, and rushed over to see. She happily trotted in, and tripped over a bed of moss. "You're the new kits, aren't you?" Echokit spun around, and faced a young she-cat, her green eyes amused. "Yes," Fernkit replied. Echokit looked around. "This is Hazelstar's den," the she-cat continued, "You shouldn't be in here." "Oh." "Sorry!" Fernkit squeaked, "Don't tell him!" The she-cat chuckled. "Oh, he'll know anyway. Come on, let's go," she mewed, "By the way, I'm Quietwhisker, the medicine cat." Echokit nodded, sulking. Suddenly, Goldenrain ran up to the kits. "Get washed! Whiteclaw's coming!" she yowled. Quietwhisker took Fernkit to groom, and Goldenrain grabbed Echokit. She started licking furiously as the cats padded in. A ginger she-cat with white spots padded over. "Are these the kits?" she asked Quietwhisker. "Yes, Dapplenose. Where is Whiteclaw?" Goldenrain answered. "He;s comng." Just then, Goldenrain set Echokit down and pulled Fernkit to her side. "Sit up straight!" seh hissed, and Echokit obeyed. Fernkit raised her head high. A ginger and white tom looked up from the fresh kill pile and padded over, his eyes shining. "Hello," he meowed softly. Goldenrain smiled. "These are your kits," she purred. "They're wonderful!" he replied, glancing at Fernkit, "That one looks like me." "The ginger and white one is Fernkit, and the brown tabby is Echokit," Goldenrain purred. Whiteclaw smiled. "I wish I could stay longer, but I must leave. Hazelstar needs me for a patrol." Echokit sagged her shoulders, and Goldenrain flicked her with her tail. Fernkit giggled. "Bye!" the two called as their father padded off. Echokit purred. Their father was great! Chapter Two "Echokit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. Petalfrost, you have shown patience and wisdom, and you will be her mentor," Hazelstar called. Echopaw stepped up to touch noses with the light brown she-cat, whose icy blue eyes, similar in color to hers, were shining. Fernpaw was jabbering excitedly to her mentor, Eagleface, who truly did look like the terrifying bird. Whiteclaw stood by Goldenrain, his eyes gleaming. Fernpaw bounded over. "Guess what? Eagleface says that there is enough time for a lesson!" she squealed. Echopaw looked up at Petalfrost, who shook her head. "Fernpaw, Eagleface meant tomorrow." Fernpaw's shoulders sagged, and she nodded. Echopaw bent her head. She and Fernpaw were now the only apprentices, besides Kinkpaw. Leafshade, Gladeheart, Flintfur, Coalfoot, and Slickfur, were all warriors now. Sadly, Leopardkit and Oatkit would not be joining them, they had died two moons ago from whitecough. Fernpaw and Echopaw bounded to the apprentices den, while Kinkpaw followed, calling out to them. His mentor, Tigernose, purred with amusement. Echopaw turned as Kinkpaw skidded to a halt beside her. "In a few moons, Badgerkit and Winterkit will join us," he meowed, "And maybe then Flamenose can get some rest." Fernpaw chuckled, and Echopaw shook her head, laughing. "Let's get some sleep," she suggested, "we want to be fresh for our first day of training tomorrow." Chapter Three "And this is the AdderClan border," Petalfrost meowed with an elaborate sweep of her tail. Eagleface raised her eyebrows and Fernpaw bounded up to get a closer look. Kinkpaw and Tigernose were off collecting moss, but Echopaw and Fernpaw got to see the borders. Echopaw sniffed at the border, and wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting!" she yowled, backing away. "Sh!" Fernpaw hissed. Petalfrost chuckled to herself. Soon, a few cats emerged from the trees, Echopaw backed up. "What's all the fuss?" a black and white she-cat hissed. A blue-gray she-cat tilted her head. "Just some new apprentices, Brindlestar," Petalfrost replied. Echopaw's eyes widened. The leader of AdderClan, right there! A black tom stepped forward, sneering. "Our apprentices aren't so loud," he chuckled. Petalfrost narrowed her eyes. "What do you want, Fangpelt?" Eagleface sighed. "Actually, we were hoping to run into a patrol," Brindlestar cut in, "We have something important to tell Hazelstar." Petalfrost glanced over the two cats and nodded. "Fine," she meowed, "Follow me." Brindlestar padded beside Petalfrost quietly until they reached camp. Hazelstar stood talking quietly with Foxdapple and Violetfangs. He looked up, his eyes wary as they led Brindlestar through the camp. Whiteclaw stepped out from the warrior's den with Goldenrain, and his eyes narrowed. Hazelstar padded forward. "Brindlestar, I didn't expect the honor," he meowed cooly. Violetfangs dipped her head to Fangpelt. "Thank you, Hazelstar. May I speak with you in your den?" Brindlestar requested, her eyes like ice. "Of course," Hazelstar replied, "Waterwing, Fangpelt, make yourselves comfortable." The two cats stiffly sat down, glancing around warily. Thrushclaw and Tigernose padded up to them. Kinkpaw bounded to Fernpaw's side. "Are you okay?" he asked, licking her ears. Fernpaw ducked away uncomfortably, and the gray and white tom's shoulders sagged. Echopaw quietly dug her claws into the ground. Why didn't the muscular tom like her, too? Suddenly, Brindlestar padded out, and her eyes were bright. Hazelstar's eyes looked haunted. "Whiteclaw, Tigernose, Leafshade, and Thrushclaw, escort these cats back to their border." The cats nodded and padded out of camp with the AdderClan cats. Eagleface and Petalfrost quietly padded away. Chapter Four "Watch where you're going!" Echopaw hissed. "Sorry!" Winterpaw meowed hurriedly, "I didn't see you!" Echopaw snorted, and padded off. Fernpaw was training Badgerpaw. Echopaw snorted. Fernpaw was already acting like a warrior! "Kinkpaw and Echopaw! Go with Thistlefrost and patrol the Thunderpath!" Violetstar called. Ever since Hazelstar had died, Violetstar had lead the Clan well, making it strong and feared. The spiky warrior flicked her tail, and, after licking Fernpaw's cheek, Kinkpaw bounded to her sude. Echopaw turned and glared at her sister, who looked embarrassed. Echopaw bounded to Kinkpaw's side, and the three set off. Soon, they neared the Thunderpath. Echopaw scented the ground. She then saw a flurry of leaves as a large moorhen squabbled past. Echopaw darted after it. "Kinkpaw, help!" she gasped, and soon the two were chasing after it. They were so focused that they didn't notice the hard ground of the Thunderpath or Thistlefrost's terrified yowl. Crash! Chapter Five "Echopaw?" Echopaw glanced up. Kinkpaw was laying beside her, his eyes on her. "Yes Kinkpaw?" she rasped. "I'm really sorry," he began, but was interrupted by Fernpaw as she walked in. She padded up to Kinkpaw. "Are you okay?": she asked him, licking his ears. He let out an unsteady purr. Echopaw watched her paws, and noticed Flintfur watching Fernpaw and Kinkpaw with narrowed eyes. "Fernpaw!" he called, and her sister's head shot up. She glanced at the handsome warrior with an annoyed expression. "What?" she snaped, her tail moving along Kinkpaw's cheek. Echopaw scowled. "Violetstar says we need to get hunting," he meowed, glaring at Kinkpaw. Jewelfangs, who had just received her full name, padded over. "Maybe bring some for these two as well," she meowed. Quietwhisker padded over. "And maybe some poppies." Flintfur nodded, and called Gladeheart and Firestep to complete the patrol. Fernpaw followed, casting one flitry glance back at Kinkpaw before padding off. Kinkpaw purred. "Isn't she great?" "Whatever," Echopaw muttered. Kinkpaw cocked his head, but kept quiet until Echopaw could hear his steady breathing. She watched him, her eyes full of sorrow. He would never love her. She wasn't anything special. But Fernpaw was already a fantastic hunter, and very popular among the Clan. She went to every Gathering and was always patrolling. Of course Kinkpaw loved her. Kinkpaw raised his head drowsily. "Are you awake, Echopaw?" he whispered. She let out a soft purr. He struggled to get up, but she slapped him with her tail. He hissed and laid down again. "What do you want?" she asked him sourly. He was now half-asleep. "Fernpaw . . ." Chapter Six "I name you Echonose. StarClan honors your intelligence and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of FogClan." "Echonose! Echonose!" Echonose noticed how the cheers for her weren't nearly as loud as Ferntail's cheers. She merely dipped her head and quietly padded over to sit near Highrock. Kinklegs and Ferntail walked over, but their pelts didn't brush together like they used to. Ferntail had fallen for Flintfur, and was now his mate. Kinklegs was heartbroken about this, and had turned to her for comfort. Still, he didn't love her. "You will sit silent vigil tonight," Tigernose, the Clan deputy reminded the trio. They all nodded solemnly. Ferntail padded over to sit by Highrock, and Kinklegs padded by Echonose pointedly brushing against her in front of Ferntail. Ferntail's eyes narrowed, and Echonose was glad Ferntail or Kinklegs didn;t know how wonderful she felt touching Kinklegs. Flintfur padded up and pressed against Ferntail briefly, and then padded off to sleep. Goldenrain and Whiteclaw did the same, and padded off. Echonose kept her eyes on the moon, and her ears alert. A cold breeze blew, and Kinklegs and Ferntail pressed against her on opposite sides. Category:Fan Fictions